The present invention relates to catalytic converter end plates, and in particular, a unitary body end plate design.
End plates are well known components of exhaust systems. These plates serve as both caps and ends to catalytic converter housings and provide openings to allow exhaust gasses to flow through the catalytic converter. For example, conventional end plates are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,916 to Foster et al., and are shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3 of the same. End plates are further connected to either the inlet or outlet exhaust flow by welding or bolting to the plate a piece of exhaust system piping or a flange for connecting such exhaust system piping. Conventional flange connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,458 to Ammar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,852 to Arscott, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,881 to Pemer.
As can be seen from Ammar and Arscott, the assembly of bolted on flanges to catalytic converters requires excessive material and is labor intensive. Flanges are secured to the converter using multiple bolts, and securing the flange to the converter requires multiple steps within a manufacturing process. Consequently the high complexity of the connector systems translates to high material, assembly, and repair costs.
Similarly, welded flanges carry higher costs through the incorporation of expensive welding procedures into the manufacturing line, including additional testing required to validate the stability of the weld.
What is needed in the art is low cost catalystic converter assembly that is durable and easily assembled.
The disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art are overcome and alleviated by the end plate of the present invention, which comprises a plate having an outer side and an inner side; a first opening being disposed in and through said plate, the first opening being capable of receiving from said outer side one end of an exhaust pipe; the inner side of the plate having an annular collar capable of receiving an annular edge of a catalytic converter housing.
Preferably, the end plate of the present invention is fabricated by a powdered metal process, that process comprising: placing a preform material in a mold shaped to provide a negative impression of the end plate, the end plate comprising: a solid plate of material, having an outer side and an inner side; a hole being disposed in and through the solid plate, the hole being capable of receiving from the outer side one end of an exhaust pipe; the inner side of the solid plate having annular collar capable of receiving around itself an annular edge of a catalytic converter housing; and placing within the mold a powdered metal; compacting the powdered metal such that the preform profile defines a reverse profile on the surface of the compacted metal part; and subjecting the pressed part and preform to a temperature between the melting points of the pressed part and the preform, such that the preform material substantially melts away.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.